


Touching you softly before the storm

by TheWhitesOfYourEyes



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhitesOfYourEyes/pseuds/TheWhitesOfYourEyes
Summary: Shepard, her lover, her love.





	Touching you softly before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> happy saint patrick s day i had half a bottle of rum and wrote this lol  
> maybe ill rewrite it in the mornign but for now im drunk and happy and gay  
> takes place in me1 lol

A dark stain on her underwear, proof of her arousal. Blue skin scorched, aflame, desire. A long running whine filtering through her chest. Breasts heaving. Crotch burning.

 

Shepard above her, her brown eyes dark, thoughts beneath that she would never share. Always elusive, her shepherd, her leader, leading her astray, depth, a long ways down, never ending heat. She wonders, briefly. If she is worthy, if she is worth It, if she is a momentary lapse in judgement. Her species live long, impossible lives. She wonders if it is worth the pain of losing her.

  
But then, her hands on her skin. Long fingers deft, nails trimmed, special for her. She lets out a moan. She’s never moaned like this in a hundred years, her whole lifespan, never had someone who cared so much about her, her eyes, brown, focused, muscles clenching beneath her flesh. Light peach. Flesh beneath her palm, giving, dark red. Her nails are trimmed too but they dig in nonetheless. Peach skin stained red. Tomato, she’s seen Shepard eat, biting down hard into the soft flesh, sweet juice flowing from her mouth, staining her chin. She wonders if she would stain, a tomato, a blueberry, she’s seen Shepard eat those too. She wonders what shade of blue she’d stain her lips.

  
They crash into hers, a tornado, a typhoon. She kisses back, her tongue in her mouth, her skin hot to hers. There’s a thrust against her. Shepard’s hips, flush against her own, greedy, improbably hot, bare, no clothing to restrict her movements. She’s known her for only a few months, but it’s felt like forever, those moments alone, talking, thinking aloud, Shepard listening with rapt attention to her ramblings. She is so, so grateful. So proud of herself, of her love, that she thrusts up against her administrations eagerly, expectantly.

  
Shepard moves her hands down, they were clutching her breast, finger against her nipple, but now they move to her entrance and Asari don’t need physical stimulation to breed but Shepard’s hands are so good, so loving, so kind, that she bucks her hips and moans, sobs, when she feels them pierce through her core. She’s never been touched like this. She’s done it to herself, true, but Shepards hands are different, deft, like they've been waiting their whole life for her. Tears prick her eyes, not sad, so, so happy, and Shepard brings her hand, the one not inside her, up to her face, to wipe away the wetness.

  
“Are you okay?” She asks, a light murmur. She nods.

  
“I’ve never been more okay in my life,” she says, truthfully, and Shepard smiles, wide, and Liara feels like she’s on top of all the worlds in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my dumblr - tastyalientoes


End file.
